Keep Prying Eyes Away
by monkkeyslut
Summary: "You're young and it's hard." Artemis-centric. Spoilers for all the episodes. Wally/Artemis.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Keep Prying Eyes Away

**Rating/Warnings: **T (mild violence and abuse, and some sexuality.)

**Word Count:** 5,028

**Character(s):** Wally West/Kid Flash, Artemis Crock/Artemis, Dick Grayson/Robin, Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Jade Nguyen/Cheshire, Paula Crock, Lawrence Crock/Sportsmaster, M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian, Conner Kent/Superboy

**Pairing(s):** Wally/Artemis

**Summary:** You're young and it's hard.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **I've been writing this for I don't even know how long, and I've added things from episodes we've seen and I've added little things along the way, but right now it's turning out really well, and I'm really incredibly proud of this. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p>(<strong>you're six and you are <strong>_**happy**__)_

"_Jade,"_ she laughs, holding her stomach and kicking at her older sister as she tries to tickle her. "Jade s-stop!"

"Nope," her sister shrieks, laughing along with her. Their parents watch from the kitchen table, taking a moment away from their planning.

She's happy for a while, but it doesn't last long.

* * *

><p>(<strong>you're eight and you're naïve<strong>)

Her name is Artemis Lauren Crock, and she aches for sleep. She figures if she presses her hand against her left ear and her right ear against her pillow, it'll drown out the noises. Momma's home, Jade's out, and Daddy's mad.

"_Jesus Christ, just give me the fucking first-aid kit!"_ Momma's yelling at Daddy, and it's almost like Artemis can smell the alcohol as Daddy presses it against whatever Momma hurt.

"_You're fucking useless, you know?"_ Daddy's telling Momma that. Artemis just wants to _sleep._

The window slides open and Jade stumbles through, hand clutching the sill. Blood pours from her mouth and nose, and she glares at Artemis. "Well get up and help me," she hisses, shutting the window with the hand that isn't holding her nose. Her shirt is ripped, Artemis notices.

"'kay," Artemis nods, slipping from bed, tugging her hair into a bun. "Whatcha need-,"

"Just get out of the way," Jade pushes her, and Artemis hits the bathroom wall with a small _thud._ The noise in the other room stops, the sisters freeze, Jade's eyes narrowed, Artemis' wide.

"Jade? Artemis?" The door opens and Jade shoves Artemis into their bedroom roughly, whispering something about getting in the shower.

Momma peeks into the room, eyes narrowed. There's a cut on her arm, from her knuckles to her elbow. She looks so _old_, Artemis thinks.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?"

"Jade is showering," Artemis murmurs, wishing she had her teddy. Her hands fall against her sides, cold. "Momma are you ok?"

"Get to bed," Momma sighs, and not only does she look old, but she looks tired, too. "I'll see you both in the morning." Before she shuts the door, she stomps toward the bathroom door, banging on it twice. "_You_ get to bed _too."_

There is no response, but Artemis doesn't think Momma expected one, anyway.

* * *

><p>"Remember," her momma told her, long before the days were endless and nights short. "Be strong, be smart, and Artemis, you be <em>brave."<em> She told her those words when the sky was blue and infinite.

Jade had laughed, called their mother out on her crap and shoved Artemis from behind. Artemis had gotten a mouthful of sand and a hearty slap for calling her sister a bitch. But she didn't cry, and daddy had never looked so proud.

Later, while Artemis pulled her covers up to cover her neck, Jade had leaned over and apologized. "I don't know why I did it." She'd whispered honestly, and Artemis shrugged and turned to face her sister. "Just don't do it anymore." She did do it again, many, many times, but it didn't matter, because at the moment, Jade had promised. And promises from Jade meant the world.

"Let me read you a story," she whispered later that night, while Artemis stared open-eyed at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>(<strong>you're nine and you're uncertain<strong>)

Something snaps in Momma, Jade tells her. Something strong, something that kept her together.

Artemis doesn't know what she means, but later that morning, when Daddy comes home, dressed in blood and other fluids, she has a pretty good idea.

"Your mother is in jail," he says, squatting down and holding her chin, his callouses scratching her cheeks.

Jade stares at him, glares and scowls, "And whose fault is-,"

"Shut your _mouth_ when I'm talking," He snaps at her, shooting a glare over his shoulder. "Or you'll be the one in that-,"

"Shut _up!"_ She shrieks, and Artemis is forgotten as Daddy smacks Jade across her mouth. Jade falls to the ground, spits blood at his shoes. Artemis has never seen Daddy this mean. She didn't know he was capable of being so mean. Not to them. Not to her and Jade. Her sister doesn't speak.

"Like I was saying," he turns back to Artemis, eyes dark like hers. "Your mother is in jail, and she'll be there for a while. Would you like to go see her?"

Jade is looking at Daddy, mouth curled into a snarl, and Artemis squeezes her eyes shut. She nods, "Yes, Daddy."

* * *

><p>"Let's go."<p>

"Momma?" She holds the phone to her head with both hands, hoping it doesn't fall out of her shaking hands. Momma stares back at her, eyes full of things Artemis can't understand. "Momma what happened?"

Momma's hand presses against the glass and Artemis attempts to do the same thing, "Momma you gotta come home, alright? We'll take you home…"

"Baby," Momma murmurs, and her voice isn't empty like it had been two nights ago when she'd been tucking Artemis in. Now it's full of things. "Baby, I'm not coming home for a while."

"B-but _but Momma-,"_

"Let's go," Daddy grips her arm so tight she thinks she'll cry. "We're leaving—"

"Daddy _no!"_ She shrieks, trying to pulls from his grasp. "Momma come on let's _go!"_

"_Artemis."_ Daddy's voice is harsh, loud, and the police men guarding the doors start forward. The ones on the other side of the glass roll Momma away, her whee…wheelchair…

"_No…"_ Artemis breathes, and she doesn't understand what's happening. Why is Daddy being so mean—why isn't Momma coming home? "No, _stop! Momma please come back! Daddy lemme go lemme go lemme go!"_

Artemis learns her lesson that night.

* * *

><p>"C'mon," Jade pushes her, nudging Artemis' shoulder just enough to wake her. The blonde groans, rubbing her face against the pillow. "Jade <em>stop,"<em> she mutters darkly, hitting her sister. "It's still dark."

"We can go to the park…" her sister whispers, and Artemis turns to look, eyes narrowed slightly. "…yeah?"

"Yup," Jade grins, and Artemis hops out of bed, stumbling to the ground to search for her overalls. "Yes, yes, _yes!"_ She whisper-shouts and Jade _shushes_ her, because they can't wake Dad up.

The older girl holds Artemis' hand when they cross the street, and she keeps looking over her shoulder, like maybe Dad will come out and hurt her. But that's silly. Jade wouldn't leave without asking permission.

Her hand tightens around Artemis', and she pulls her along. They can just see the park when Artemis hears a shout. A loud, _"Get back here—"_ and then Jade's running, pulling Artemis along with her. Her tiny legs struggle to keep up, and Artemis can hear footsteps behind them—Dad's footsteps.

Jade tugs her faster, murmuring something in French that Artemis doesn't catch. "_Jade."_

"What's goin' on?" Artemis tugs on her sister's hand, trying to slow her down, but the way Jade looks at her, dark eyes wide and scared, she realizes what they're doing.

They've passed the park and are almost at the tree line of the tiny forest when a hand clasps around Artemis' loose hair, tugging her back. A sharp pain radiates through her skull, and she lets out a shriek. Jade's hand is wrenched from hers. The black-haired girl stops, eyes narrowing, fists coming up. But she can't win this. Even Artemis can see that.

"You can leave," their father murmurs, hands tightening around Artemis. "But just think about who will get it when you do."

Artemis watches Jade hesitate for a moment, her legs tense, and she looks about ready to run. But one last glance at Artemis stops her, and she drops her tiny fists.

"The only reason I am _staying,"_ she hisses, sounding so much like Momma for a moment that Artemis almost cries. "Is for her."

"Good to know," is the only reply she gets, before Artemis is being dragged back to the house, Jade following close behind.

* * *

><p>"Don't leave me too," Jade bends down, fingers brushing over the bruises on Artemis' face, "Please don't leave me alone."<p>

"I gotta, kid," Jade presses a warm kiss against Artemis' cool forehead. "I'd take you with me, but you'll just slow me down."

"I promise I won't," Artemis' hands shake, and she holds teddy closer. "Please oh _please_ take me with you."

Jade stares at her for a moment and tries to give her a smile, "How about I come back for you?"

"Yes. Yes, okay," Artemis nods, hair falling from her ponytail. "Please come back for me."

Jade gives her another kiss, and leaves the room.

She never does come back, though.

* * *

><p>(<strong>you're thirteen and you're friendless<strong>)

"Home right after school," Dad mutters. He's sipping from his mug when she passes by the kitchen, on her way out. She nods sharply, straightening when his gaze flickers to her.

"Make sure you sit out for today's gym class," he reminds her, like she doesn't know. Like she didn't spend the night wincing from lying on the side he'd shot at her with. Like she hadn't lifted her shirt this morning to see a bruise the size of Europe across her stomach.

"I know," she nods, hand gripping the doorknob, and she aches to leave this house. This _life._

"And Artemis?"

"What?" She snaps, swallowing back anything else that comes to mind. "I-I mean, yes?"

"Have a nice day."

"_Faster."_

"I-I can't," she attempts to take a breath, but something grabs her leg, tight in its jaws, and she falls, stifling a screech. Pain laces up her leg, but it doesn't stop her from clubbing the thing—a dog—with her bow.

She hits it so hard she thinks maybe she sees little piece of skull and b-brain. But she doesn't stay long enough to look. Artemis is back on her feet, racing to the end of the arena, racing through the pain in her leg, racing through the thoughts of what her father will do to her after this.

The wall of the arena hurts when she falls against it, palms up, trying to brace her weight. She breathes heavily, shallowly, shutting her eyes at the pain in her leg. This isn't right. This isn't _right._

Artemis looks up to see her father nodding to someone, and the training arena darkens. Only a dim light remains as it boots itself up for another round. "Let's try to be better this time, Artemis."

"Right," she swallows.

* * *

><p>"Rule Number One?"<p>

Artemis doesn't hesitate, "Do not cry. Crying is something children do, and you are not a child_."_ She learned that lesson after being shot five times with the bullet that made her _twitch,_ and _burn,_ and _scream._

"Number Two?"

"Do not scream, screaming shows weakness, and the weak are annihilated."

"Three?"

"Running away is cowardly, and cowards die." She ran from him, far, far away, into that forest, up into those trees. He found her. He always finds her.

"Four."

"Embrace pain, live by it or die by it."

"And five, Artemis?"

"Failures are punished." And they are. She's got the scars to prove it.

* * *

><p>(<strong>you're fourteen and you think it's love<strong>)

"Cameron?" She asks when she thinks maybe he's sleeping. In the bed next to hers, his breathing is even and his chest rises and falls slowly. He's really good at pretending to sleep, she'll give him that. Reaching forward, she stretches across the bed and punches him in the shoulder. "Cam!"

Cameron turns, glaring at his friend. "What?" He asks irritably, scrubbing at his eyes with a too-pale hand. "I'm tryin' to sleep here, Blondie."

"I know," she tells him, pulling the blankets around her shoulders. "I was um. I was wondering if you knew when they were going to get home."

His pretty blue eyes stare at her, and she notices how they almost change colours in the different lights. Now, they're bright with sleep. "No, dad never told me," he tells her, then mutters under his breath, "Never tells me anything."

Swallowing, Artemis continues to look at him, wipes at her mouth absently, and tugs on her loose hair. He doesn't turn away from her, but his eyes do close, and the line in his eyebrows disappears. She wonders how she and Cameron got like this; close. Friends, even. How he'd barged into her life, freezing her against that wall like it was nothing four months ago, and how now he knows almost everything about her. If Dad knew…

"Hey," she murmurs, feet pressing against the floor, blanket falling to the ground. She steps forward, and when Cameron's eyes open, glaring, she swallows back an apology for keeping him up and asks, "Do you think I could sleep with you tonight? It's—well. I don't like this place, especially with all these creeps around," she waves a blanket-clad hand around the room, and Cameron sits up to see Killer Frost's hand working under her blanket, Trickster snoring loudly in his bed, Tommy and Tuppence Terror bickering about something loudly, and other teen villains. When he looks back at Artemis, she's still watching him.

Shuffling over and keeping his blankets tight around him, he nods. "Just make sure you've got your own blanket so you don't get too cold, wimp."

Artemis punches him again, but it feels good to lie next to someone.

* * *

><p>Her heart pounds in her chest, and she arches into him, moan slipping from her tongue. "<em>God,<em> Cam," she mutters, dragging his head down for another kiss. He lets her, pushing his tongue into her mouth and _moving_ it like…like—

"_Yes,"_ comes a breathy whisper, and Cameron chuckles, mouth pressing against her neck. It sends shivers up her spine, and she's so _hot_ but so _cold_ and how is this possible? She doesn't care. Instead, she digs her nails into his back and grins at him.

* * *

><p>"C-C-Cam…" her breath fogs as if escapes from her mouth, and she shivers when he steps closer. "We-we-gotta g-g-get outta here," she can't speak; can barely <em>think<em> and…well it's kind of all his fault.

"I'm so sorry," he's at the opposite side of the cave, pressed into the wall as much as he can. It doesn't warm to cavern up at all, and she sinks to the ground, orange and black costume so _thin_ against the stone floor. "If I try to get us outta here, I'll likely bring to whole place tumbling down. That or you'll end up freezing to death…

Her eyes meet his from across the cave, and she can see what her dad meant when he said _that boy will get you killed._ She didn't want to believe him; didn't want to admit that he was _right_ but. But now…now she'll likely die because she let herself follow him.

The older boy sits on the ground too, and although he's not in his Icicle Jr. Uniform, he's not _iced up;_ it doesn't warm the place up whatsoever.

She drops her chin onto her knees, teeth clacking together, and she rubs at the paint around her eye. "T-this w-w-on't work." She tells him, and he knows what she means. Understands her.

"I know," he tells her, and she knows she could love this boy if she tried hard enough; if she had just a _little_ more time. But she doesn't, and she won't.

An hour later when her father comes to help them, when he reprimands her for being so stupid, when he withholds meals for three days, she nods at Cameron, and he leaves with his own father, getting the same speech as she.

* * *

><p>She tries to make it work.<p>

They manage to see each other every chance they get and she still gets cold and she still makes him hot, but…but it's not the same, and when he tells her, "I found someone else," it's like her heart's breaking. It's like he gripped it and _squeezed_ and it hurts _so _bad, because…because she's…_alone_ again…

"Whatever," she tells him, storming away.

* * *

><p>(<strong>you're fifteen and maybe you've got a chance<strong>)

"Y-you're…you're home—," Artemis stands at her bedroom door, staring at her mother. Momma—_mom_ stares at Artemis, small smile on her face.

"I'm going to make it up to you, Artemis."

* * *

><p>Dad leaves, mom stays, and she'd invited to be a part of something bigger.<p>

Nerves make her jumpy, mom's hand makes her warm, and Green Arrow's smile makes her glad she's accepted. He takes her down an alleyway, and _God_ she's been there before, body pressed against the wall, blood trickling through her fingers. Artemis shakes her head, and follows Green Arrow to a phone booth.

Ten minutes later, and she's the outcast again.

Five hours later, and she sees Jade.

* * *

><p>"I felt really awful," Conner confesses after he and M'gann get back from Belle Reve, running a hand through his still-blonde hair. "The way he looked at me…like…like I'd just told him he was going to die, or I dunno. I felt really bad."<p>

Artemis swallows, mouth forming a thin line. "Did he say anything to you? About—about the team or anything?"

Robin looks up at the question, and Conner shakes his head, "Nobody is supposed to know about the team…"

"Right," Artemis nods, rubbing her arm and looking away. "I was just wonderin'."

* * *

><p>This whole team thing is really getting old, and she hates being the one nobody trusts. But then the Reds attack and everything is shot right to hell. She's so scared, and she just wants to go home and see her mom, but then it's "<em>Get traught, or get <em>_**dead**__."_ And she's got to do something, because Robin may or may not be dead and… And she's better than that. She's not letting anyone else leave her.

The creepy shrine of _souvenirs_ Wally has are on a shelf in one of the many rooms the Cave has, and she's so, so thankful that she's fallen into that room.

Jade's mask is there. Artemis thinks that when she heard about the new villain _Cheshire_ on the TV at home, she should have assumed it was Jade. But she didn't want to, and neither did mom.

But it's there, and it hurts her in a way she never thought it would, because Jade left to _hurt_ people, she left to _kill_ and she left _Artemis._

_One minute. _Artemis looks at her old arrow, the one she'd saved Kid Jerk with, and she grabs it.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kaldur?" Artemis walks up to him, still sore from the India trip. "Can we talk?"<p>

The Atlantean turns slightly, eyebrow raised. "Of course, Artemis. But wouldn't you rather talk tomorrow? It is late."

Artemis swallows, rubs her sweat-slicked hands against her pant legs. "I-It won't take long. I promise."

Kaldur stares at her a moment longer and Artemis wants to look away, but holds her ground. A few moments later, Kaldur nods. "Alright."

They walk around outside, her barefoot on the sand; Kaldur's webbed feet walking in the water. "So what is it you need to speak about?"

She takes a deep breath, ignores the curling in her belly. "I know sometimes I—I'm not the best…_teammate._" She nods at the words. Her eyes sting with unshed tears. "And I know I'm not the uh…_easiest_ to be around. B-but I want to…_thank_ you for letting me be a part of this team. It-it really means a lot."

Kaldur's staring at her, but she keeps her eyes focused ahead of her. "And I was wondering if you're okay. I know…I mean I'm not sure anyone asked you that today. So I was kind of wondering'."

A hand on her elbow makes her pause, and Artemis turns slightly, not meeting Kaldur's eyes. The older boy smiles at her, his hand warm against her skin. "I am well. Thank you for asking, it means a lot."

"Yeah," she blushes, tossing her blonde hair back over her shoulder. "No problem, Kaldur."

* * *

><p>"Artemis, are you listening?" Bette touches her arm, and Artemis shakes her head, blinks a few times, "Huh? Oh. Yeah, sorry, I haven't really been sleeping well."<p>

Bette frowns at her, but continues with her story. Artemis tunes her out, and thinks about the dreams she's been having.

They all start off relatively normal; she's standing at the beginning of a path. It's dark, twisting, and somewhat familiar. There are voices all around her, and though she knows them, she can't hear what they're saying, or tell who they are.

It makes her stomach queasy, and the back of her neck sweat.

She's in a dress; a blue dress with white frills, like something out of Alice in Wonderland, and she's got her hair down in curls.

Something steps off the path, dark smoke curls around her, and she wants to scream, can feel it bubbling up inside her, but she chokes on it just before it comes out. A girl appears with black hair and a green dress, and she's young, so young, but she's got blood down the front of her dress and her throat is slit, but there's this huge grin across her face. Her eyes are completely white.

She always pulls Artemis along, latches onto her hand in a grip that would make Conner wince. She pulls her along, and just before they reach a door, the girl turns to Artemis, blood dripping from her eyes, mouth grinning, and voice hissing, "_help me."_

The door never opens, but if she really had to guess, Artemis knows. She's known for a long time.

* * *

><p>The only bad thing about her new school is the work. It's torture.<p>

She's working on her science homework when Wally speeds into the kitchen. She ignores him, and instead furrows her brows at the question she's currently on. "How does that even make _sense?"_

"Whatcha doin' Blondie?" There's chewing in her ear, and she finds it incredibly _disgusting. _Shooting Wally a look over her shoulder, she glares, "Homework. What does it _look_ like?"

Wally _hums_ in her ear, taking another bite of M'gann's cookies. Artemis can smell the chocolate. "Well it looks like you're going to be failing that cla—"

"Holy shit you know how to…?" She turns, eyes wide, and stares at Wally. "Are you…_smart?"_

The redhead blushes ferociously, eyes going everywhere but her face. "Maybe. I dunno. I think so but you—"

"You can help then?" She knows she'll regret asking this, but she's failing miserably, and she needs _help._

Sighing, Wally pulls out the chair next to her, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

><p>Artemis scoots closer to Wally, fighting off the blush that attempts to rise. She's not moving closer to be…<em>closer<em>. She's moving closer to uh…see the TV better. Yeah, that's it.

Robin had put on some show he'd missed—Vampire Diaries or something weird like that—and Wally had decided to join him. Since M'gann and Conner were out on a date, and Kaldur was doing something back home, Artemis had nothing else to do.

_Wally smells good,_ she thinks, knocking her knee against his slightly. He looks down at it for a second, and then back at the television. "So she's dating his brother and said brother the boyfriend is out killin' people?" Wally turns to Robin, tossing his arms over the back of the couch, one just above Robin's shoulder and the other settling on her shoulder. He blushes, but doesn't move it. She doesn't…she doesn't mind.

"Something like that," Robin mutters, chewing a fingernail. "Now stop talking or go away, I need to catch up."

Wally sighs and stands from the couch, scuffing his shoe on the carpet. "Arty, are you gonna stay here and watch this suck fest? Heh, suck fest…" he laughs at his own joke and stuffs his hands into his jean pockets.

"Well what're you doing?" She asks because _maybe_ it's better than watching Nina Dobrev talk about how much she misses Stefan.

"Go for a walk or something. I don't know," he shrugs and holds out a hand, "C'mon."

Robin glares at the both of them, pointing to the door. Artemis doesn't even have time to think before Wally's pulling her off the couch, away from the birdarang that embedded itself in the couch.

In no time they're outside, Artemis' hand still in Wally's. She tugs it out carefully, rubbing it against her jean-clad leg and looks out at the water. "It sure is pretty," she whispers, and Wally nods.

"I never uh," Wally looks around and begins walking, and Artemis frowns, following after him. "I never thanked you for helping us."

A smug feeling rises in her chest, and she smirks, "Which time?"

"Ha-ha," Wally scowls. The wind blows along the sea, and it ruffles their clothes and hair. "Seriously though, when the Red's attacked, you saved us."

"Yeah, well," she shrugs, scratching at her arm. "You'd do the same."

"I don't know," he whispers, and before she has a chance to ask, her phone is vibrating in her pocket. She digs her hand into her jeans and pulls out the device, pressing the green talk button.

"Yeah mom?"

There is no answer for a moment, only static, and Artemis glances at the phone. The line is still connected... "Mom? Are you there?"

Static fills her ear again, and her mother's voice rings out, "St-stay at the …-tain tonight."

"What? Mom? Mom—are you alright!" The line goes dead, and Artemis can feel something curl in her stomach. She dials the number again, ignoring Wally's gaze. The answering machine picks up, and Artemis hangs up before the beep.

"I—I need to go home-," she's running then, back to the mountain, boots extremely uncomfortable as she sprints across the sand, and her stomach in knots. Wally's keeping pace, "What do you mean? What's going on? Is everything okay!"

"It's my mom," she manages to croak out.

* * *

><p>"Be quiet," she whispers, hand resting on the doorknob. "And stay out here. Don't let anyone see you, okay?" She looks at Wally and Robin, eyes hard. "I'm serious. No matter what happens, <em>stay here."<em>

They frown at her, but nod nonetheless.

Taking a deep breath, Artemis twists the doorknob and pushes the door open. It's dark inside the apartment, and she shuts the door behind her with a soft click. She twists the lock and deadbolt too, just to make sure the boys don't try and sneak in behind her. And if they do, she'll hear it. Her heart pounds in her chest, and fear rises in her throat. _Let her be okay,_ Artemis thinks, squeezing her fists together. _Please._

"Right on time," a voice murmurs, and the hair on her neck stands up on end. Turning slowly, Artemis comes face to face with her father.

"And how are _you?"_ He asks her, leaning forward to tip her chin up. She backs away in a panic, slipping on papers that'd fallen to the ground. Her butt hits the floor with a _thud_ and she winces. Lawrence frowns at her, tilting his head to the side.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice comes out more like a whisper, and she nearly winces as he squats down in front of her. "Now, is that any way to talk to your father?" His brown eyes shine, and they shouldn't be as pretty as they are.

For a second, Artemis wishes Wally and Robin would hear them in here. She wishes they'd charge in and beat the _shit_ out of her father. But then she remembers she _locked the door_ and they'd probably never win.

Instead of answering, she spits at him.

"Where's my _mom?"_ She grits out before he has a chance to slap her. His eyes flicker, and she scrambles away before he can hurt her.

"Asleep, you little _brat."_ He scowls, wiping the spit from his face. "Where have you been?"

"Out," she mutters, getting to her feet. She swallows when he does the same, and he's so much _bigger_ than her.

"Is mom alright?" She steps away from him, but he moves forward, hand coming up to grip her ponytail. He twists the end around his hand and _tugs_. Artemis lets out a yelp, reaching for his hands so she can untangle them. "_Stop!" _Her voice is shrill and loud, and she can hear Robin and Wally banging against the door.

Her father hears too, because he looks over there, eyes narrowing. "You brought friends?" He murmurs, grin creeping up his lips. He tugs again, dragging her body against his, and she feels tears prickling behind her eyes.

"Just leave," she mutters, struggling to get away from him. She needs to find her mom. She needs to make sure she's okay—

"I just wanted to warn you," he hisses in her ear, free hand tightening around her throat. She's sure she'll have bruises. A whimper escapes her and the pounding on the door increases. "You're my daughter, and you can pretend like you're normal, but you're not. You'll be like me soon enough_."_

"You're—you're fucking _sick," _she cries, a sob making her throat hurt. "God you're fuckin' insane—"

"Oh shut up," he tosses her to the ground, and she hits her head on the floorboards hard enough to see stars. The tears come, huge sobs wracking her chest, and she can see…_oh God. Mom._ Paula's lying on the ground just beyond the couch, wheelchair turned over, unconscious, and _how_ did she not see that before?

Before her father leaves, he kicks her and mutters, "See you around." The window is hefted open, and he's gone in a matter of minutes.

Artemis' chest burns, and so does her throat and the tears don't stop as she crawls toward her mom. The door splinters, and comes crashing down, and the boys run in.

"Arty-?" Wally and Robin freeze when they spot her and her mother, Paula's head cradled in Artemis' lap, the blonde's fingers checking for a pulse. It's there.

"Thank God," Artemis whispers, hunching over her mother, tears dripping onto her grey shirt. "I'm so sorry."

Distantly, she hears Robin radio Batman, and Wally crouches down next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Part two will probably be up within the next day or so :)<strong>

**Please tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Keep Prying Eyes Away

**Rating/Warnings: **T (mild violence and abuse, and some sexuality.)

**Word Count:** 5,973

**Character(s):** Wally West/Kid Flash, Artemis Crock/Artemis, Dick Grayson/Robin, Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Jade Nguyen/Cheshire, Paula Crock, Lawrence Crock/Sportsmaster, M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian, Conner Kent/Superboy, Tommy and Tuppence Terror, Gizmo, Jinx, Cameron Mahkent/Icicle Jr.

**Pairing(s):** Wally/Artemis

**Summary:** You're young and it's hard.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Here is part two! It`s a little longer and there is a little more Wally/Artemis in it, so I hope nobody minds ;)

* * *

><p>"It's mandatory," Batman says, and standing up to Batman is like petting a shark: stupid and dangerous. Instead of fighting him on it, Artemis turns sharply, stalking away from him and to the table she's supposed to lie on. She doesn't care about some <em>stupid<em> exercise. She cares about watching over her mom. Making sure nobody goes and…and hurts her again.

* * *

><p>Wally and M'gann both give her looks, but Artemis ignores them, settling on her back, scowl on her face. Minutes later, after Martian Manhunter has explained the training exercise. Designed to lose. Right.<p>

* * *

><p>Her breath is stolen from her as she falls backward, and she's standing next to Wally, eyes on Red Tornado. Everything passes by in a blur, and she tries not to wince as Gotham is overrun in flames (mom's not <em>dead<em> it's a _dream)_ and when Green Arrow is—is disintegrated, Black Canary too—and then it's up to them.

The snow is cold; colder than Cameron's touch or Jade's eyes. Colder than when her father forced her to sleep in that shack for a week, try to survive on her own.

She can hear the others, but what she really hears is the string of her bow as she pulls it taught, and her heart thudding in her ears. She takes aim, pretends like the alien ship is her father's _stupid_ mask. She shoots, she hits the target.

Distantly, Artemis can hear herself telling the others something as she turns on her heel, slipping and sliding and _running_ back to the bioship, because she won't be the first one to lose this exercise. She _won't._

Something hits her, someone screams, and Artemis shuts her eyes.

* * *

><p>She goes home that night. Her mother is asleep, in her room and curled under the blankets. She looks small and fragile, face bruised from her father's visit. Artemis stands in the doorway, wanting nothing more than to go in there and curl into her mom, hug her tight and cry. Cry like she hasn't done since Jade left. But things change, and she's grown older, colder. Colder like that frozen wasteland she'd died in.<p>

Paula turns slightly, peeking her dark eyes open to stare at her daughter. "Artemis…? What's wrong?"

It comes out so fast and so fierce that Artemis almost regrets it, "I needed you." But she doesn't.

Turning, ignoring Paula's voice, she stomps to her room, shoving the dresser in front of the door. Paula might have been strong back then, but she'll never be able to push the door open now.

Artemis sinks to her knees, tears spilling forward, sobs wracking her chest.

* * *

><p>"So the person you're most worried about…is Wally."<p>

It's not a question. Artemis supposes Black Canary has known for a while the feelings Artemis _has_ even though she wishes she didn't.

"I'm not-," she pauses, letting her legs slide out from in front of her and the heels of her boots press against the ground. "Well wouldn't you be, in my case? He wasn't so keen on me joining the Team and now that—if he had something like that to hold against me…" Artemis shrugs, not knowing what else to say.

"I think he'd take it better than you think."

"I don't," she argues, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think he'd be really angry. Did you see how he treated Kaldur after the whole 'mole' thing? It was _awful._"

Black Canary leans back, tightening her grips on the arm rests. "Maybe tell him separately."

"I—" _I can't lose anyone else, Dinah,_ is what she wants to say, but instead, she shuts her eyes and drops her head against the back of her chair. "How much longer do we have?"

* * *

><p>"He was so…" M'gann trembles, and Artemis squeezes the girl reassuringly. She's not sure what she's doing. Comforting M'gann. It was <em>her<em> that put Artemis in the coma. It was _her_ that fucked up the training exercise. It was M'gann's…_love_ for Artemis that fucked everyone's minds up.

"It killed him," M'gann pulls away, eyes wide, and she grabs Artemis' hands, leaning forward. "He was so angry. And now-now Wally hates me. He hates Conner."

Artemis doesn't want to care. She really, really doesn't.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be so hard on them."<p>

Artemis slides into the booth across from him, leaning against the hard chair.

Wally looks up from his burger, half in his mouth, fingers sticky with ketchup. "Y'know, as much as I _love_ your company, I could do without the pep talk. Or whatever you're doing."

"It's not a pep talk," she argues, leaning forward and stealing a greasy fry, popping it into her mouth before he can react. "But you have to be on the same team as them, right? So why not just...put it in the past? It's not like she had feelings for you, anyway."

Heat floods his cheeks, and Wally puts his burger down. Artemis realizes far too late what she's said. "Wally-I didn't-"

"Yeah you did. And so did Robs when he told me." He shrugs, taking another bite of his burger. "But it's-hard hearing it from someone else. From fucking _Roy_ of all people. Megan probably told you almost as soon as they began dating."

"Actually," Artemis pulls his drink toward her, ignoring his frown, and takes a sip, "Zatanna pointed it out."

"Oh."

"Yup."

They lapse into an easy silence, Artemis surveying the small McDonalds, eyeing new customers, watching the teenagers interact with one another. She almost wishes she could have a life like that. Just petty school drama, who's dating who and fights over boys and parties, rather than fights over cities and worrying about annoying red haired speedsters.

"Uh. Do we have any...missions tonight?"

"Nah," she mutters, turning back to him, blinking. "Batman said we'll be debriefed in the morning."

"Oh. Okay."

Artemis frowns, wondering why Wally's being so strange, but decides not to comment on it. She could really do without the headache.

"So...so a new movie came out, it's called New Years Eve and my friend may have dared me to go see it and since I can't find it online yet I was wondering if maybe you'd comewithmeplease?"

Artemis nearly chokes, one what she doesn't know, but she does. Eyes wide, she looks up at Wally, frowning. "What? You-I don't uh. I don't have any money on me right now."

"That's okay," Wally says, and she hopes that's the end of it, but goddamn it, speedsters are too generous. "I'll pay for you!"

"Ah but you don't have to," Artemis waves a hand, swallows. "Really."

"Come _on,"_ he holds his hand out, snatching hers quickly. "I'll buy you your own popcorn. Extra butter."

Heat rises in her face, her chest, her whole body, and she wants to say yes. So she does.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"That was actually pretty good," Wally murmurs, stretching his arms and shoulders. "But don't tell anyone I said that, okay?"<p>

Artemis laughs, stretching her own arms and shoulders, reaching up over her head. She can hear her joints crack, and she exhales slowly. "What now?" she asks, turning to him. It's kind of cold out, but not too bad.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Artemis pulls out her phone, pressing a button to see what time it is. "It's only a little after nine thirty, so we could do something else."

"Like what?" Wally asks, raising an eyebrow. They begin walking, feet scuffing against the pavement. People, teenagers, are milling about, laughing and joking around. Artemis is forced to move closer to Wally on the sidewalk as a group of teens pass by, all shoving and taking up the sidewalk.

"Damn kids," Wally jokes, nudging her shoulder with his. "So, uh." He clears his throat, looks around at the street. It's getting closer to Christmas, almost three weeks away, and then not too far away from Christmas is her sixteenth birthday. The twinkling lights that decorate the still-leaved trees makes her wish for snow.

"You have snow in Central, right?"

"Sometimes," Wally nods, looking at her. His nose and cheeks are tinged red. She's sure hers are similar. "It doesn't stay as long, and it's hardly ever thick, but yeah, we get it. Not like I'm complaining though. After...after everything that's happened, well I'm glad it doesn't snow as badly."

"Right," Artemis nods, taking her hands from her coat jacket and wiping her nose. "So where are we going?"

Wally's shoulders lift in a shrug, and he smiles at her. "Dunno. Beach, maybe?"

Artemis nods, and the two set off.

* * *

><p>The beach is quiet and empty, only moonlight and the dimmed street lights from the board walk giving them light. Artemis doesn't mind, though. She likes the dark better than the light sometimes.<p>

"Why'd you ask me to come with you today when you could have easily asked Zatanna?"

"I don't know Zatanna all that well," Wally mutters, hands shoved deep into his pockets. "Besides, I thought maybe hanging out wouldn't be such a bad thing. Team building, right?"

"Yeah," Artemis nods, staring ahead.

She hadn't realized before, but she's walking incredibly close to Wally. Their coat-clad arms brush every few moments, and she can see his rosy cheeks from the corner of her eye. It makes her palms sweat and her throat tighten and it makes her stomach twist. She's never really felt like this, and it scares her. Wally scares her.

It's different seeing the yellow and red superhero on the TV, watching late at night while Dad was out at 'business meetings'. Watching the courageous redhead save lives, rush into burning buildings, kiss fucking _babies._ She felt like she was in love with him, which was silly and wrong, and god, if Dad knew he'd kill her. Wring her neck for sure. But then he'd left, and she felt weird about _sitting_ with her mom at dinner, let alone watching the evening news with her.

When she'd been asked to be on the Team, she could only _hope_ that Kid Flash would be there, that Kid Flash would be her friend. It was something that scared her and something she wanted more than anything.

But he'd been so...territorial, so mean, and she didn't like bullies. She didn't like being picked on, so she did the only thing she'd ever known. She'd fought back. She was rude, she was mean, and she didn't take his cocky attitude or his bullshit. He wanted to flirt with Megan, _fine_. He wanted to be the hero, well oh fucking 'kay. He wanted the _girl_? Then let him have it. He'd deserved it, strangely. He'd fought crime longer than she had, he'd earned respect, he'd trained. And she's sure, almost absolutely sure, that he would never let an assassin go because he was _afraid_ of what they might know. Afraid of the repercussions.

Slowly, she started to hate him. Hate him for being the perfect kind of hero, hate him for being smart and good-looking. She almost started hating M'gann-she would have, really, if not for M'gann's obvious crush on Superboy. It was petty and stupid, but Artemis was jealous.

She thought maybe being nicer to him would make being on a team with him more bearable. It did, slightly, but not much. They didn't fight nearly as often, and she'd even tried to help him when he'd broken his arm. He'd tried to help her as well, tried to fight Count Vertigo. It was the thought that counted.

But then she'd died. She'd _died._ It's still hard processing it. At first, before everything was shot to Hell, Artemis doesn't remember if she felt pain, if she was sad. She couldn't remember the feeling so much as the thought. She remembered thinking, _This is it. I'm dying._ And she wasn't sad. She wasn't fighting for her life. It was a training exercise. Sure, she was angry and pissed that she'd been the first one gone, but whatever. She could get over that.

And then she heard a scream, she heard people yelling, and she felt the fire. It started in her toes, searing her and burning her like her father had when he'd wanted to see how much she could handle. That, surprisingly, was a good test. She didn't begin screaming until it hit her torso. She'd felt like her bones were being picked away, pulled apart fibre by fibre, _ripping at her_ until she couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Nothing crossed her mind but the pain. Not her mother, not Jade, not broken promises or cold nights waiting up alone. Not redhead speedsters or blue eyed circus freaks. Nothing.

Everything after that was a blur. She woke up, she hugged M'gann and she said _it's okay, i forgive you,_ but Artemis didn't know why she was forgiving M'gann for anything. She should _thank_ M'gann. Thank her for caring so much, for being so full of _love._

After that, things got complicated. Wally. Wally was complicated. Kaldur had come up to her, hand pressed against her shoulder, pulling her close to him and whispering in Atlantean. And Artemis knew, she knew that if it came down to it, if she needed too, she could love Kaldur. She could tell him anything and she could count on him no matter what happened.

But he'd pulled away and he'd said, "You should talk to Wally," in the same tone M'gann did. And that was the absolute last thing she wanted to do. She'd already gone home and yelled at her mom, getting in a fight with Wally wouldn't be worth the time or effort. So she'd avoided it. She avoided it and she told Dinah that she didn't care.

"_The person you're most worried about...is Wally."_ Of course she was. He was already convinced she was the mole. She _knew_ he was, and telling him that her father was a villain and her sister was an assassin wouldn't win her anything.

When she and Zatanna had gone to Manhattan, she'd taken all her anger out on Harm, on those thugs. Because they deserved it and she was so filled. So filled to the brim with bullshit and anger and lies, and Zatanna didn't mind that she went overboard. She didn't care that Artemis was a little too violent. She knew something was wrong, and she was there.

So Artemis fought away all her anger about Wally, about M'gann keeping secrets, about moving from her friends to a new school, about her dad and her mom, about Jade and about promises never kept.

Now, as she walks next to Wally, hands tightening into fists in her pockets so she doesn't reach out and grab his, which are now out of his pockets, dangling loosely between them. She's almost sure he's doing that so she _does_ grab his hand, or so he can grab hers he minute she takes it out, but fear and anxiety refuse to let her give him her hand.

"It's pretty out here," She whispers, watching the way he nods, lips lifting in a grin, eyes and nose and cheeks bright in the moonlit beach.

"Yeah it is."

"Hey uh," Wally turns to her, biting his lip and she thinks maybe he's blushing, but it might just be windburn. "My aunt and uncle they throw this lame holiday party, but they're letting me invite the Team, if you guys want to come. It basically just their friends and stuff, but we get the basement to ourselves and I've got an Xbox and stuff...if you wanted to come. It's the day before Christmas Eve..."

Artemis blushes. Obviously she's being invited to a party. A party that happens to be at Wally's humble abode-at least...his Aunt and Uncle's humble abode.

"Uh yeah-I mean if I don't have anything else to do."

"Cool," Wally grins, nodding at her, and they begin walking again.

* * *

><p>She is at Wally's. Artemis Crock is <em>knocking<em> on Wally's door. Her knuckles rap against it, and behind her, Roy scowls, leaning forward to knock harder. "Can't you hear that music?"

"Oh shut up," she scowls. The door opens, and a pretty red haired woman stands before them, grinning. "Hey, you two must be Wally's friends."

"Yes m'am," Roy nods politely, holding out his hand. "Roy Harper."

"I remember you," she takes his hand. "Red Arrow, am I right?"

"Yes," he nods, smiling slightly. The woman at the door turns to Artemis, who suddenly feels very under dressed in her pencil skirt and top ensemble that her mom had gotten her for the occasion.

"And you've got to be Artemis," the woman holds out a hand, and Artemis takes it. She's got a tight grip for such a tiny lady, but Artemis supposes that to be the wife of a hero you've got to be tough. "I'm Iris, Wally's aunt. Now, c'mon outta the cold. Here, let me take your jackets."

Both Roy and Artemis hand Wally's aunt their jackets, thanking her quietly.

"The others are downstairs, just down that hallway," she points to her right, and the two archers walk in that direction.

"You've met her before?" Artemis asks Roy, looking up at him as he holds the basement door open for her.

"Yeah, Wally, Kaldur, Robin and I would have sleep overs here. Wally's parents on the otherhand I have never met." His voice takes a certain edge when he mentions Wally's parents and she wonders why.

She doesn't have time to think about it more, because M'gann and Zatana are running at her, arms tangling around her. "Hi," she laughs, patting their backs. They pull away and grin, M'gann as Megan, pale skin and freckled face. She's got a green dress on, and it compliments her hair wonderfully. Zatanna is wearing a skirt and shirt outfit like Artemis, stocking-clad toes curling against Wally's carpet.

Artemis notices Roy going over to Wally, Robin, Kaldur and Conner, who are all in dress shirts with the exception of Kaldur, who is dressed in a blue garb, similar to his uniform. He smiles at her, inclining his head slightly. She smiles back, pulling the girls over to where the boys stand.

Zatanna immediately greets Roy, wrapping her slim arms around his neck. She wonders what's going on there, and from the look on Robin's face, he wonders too.

Wally smiles at Artemis, hugging her quickly, and Artemis has that feeling in her stomach again. The good feeling.

After playing Just Dance on Wally's Xbox and eating enough pizza to feed a dozen speedsters, the Team sit in the darkness of Wally's basement, watching _The Grinch_. Artemis sits next to Wally, legs tucked beneath her, hands fisted in the blanket he'd grabbed for the Team, which had been thrown at Artemis who was in fact, freezing.

Wally is warm, though. Warm and his shirt smells like fabric softener and _he_ smells good even though he'd eaten an elephants weight in food. His hand, which rests on his leg, had interlocked pinkies with Artemis' during the movie. Not that she minded, really.

"Wally," she whispers, leaning over so her lips are near his ear, "Where is your washroom?" She's had to pee for half an hour, but the warmth of Wally and his pinkie had stopped her. Now she _really_ had to pee.

He chuckles slightly, moving his hand from hers and standing. She stands too, and looks around, noting that all eyes are on them. "Anyone need to pee?"

A chorus of _nope_ rings out, and Wally and Artemis move to one of the hallways in the basement, which is actually quite big, Artemis notes, looking around at the pool table and the metal table that is nearly filled with chemicals and beakers.

They walk down a hallway. There are only three doors, one leading to the laundry room, Wally points out, one is a closet, and the last one, is the washroom.

But, before the washroom, Artemis notices, is a small flower.

"What is that?" She blurts out, pointing at the plant. Wally colours visibly, swallowing.

"Mistletoe."

_Shit,_ she thinks, but she isn't angry about it, and she doesn't-she thinks maybe she wants to kiss him. Maybe.

"Oh."

"Yup," Wally mutters, turning to her. She hadn't realized how close they were before, but now she does. She can feel the heat radiating off of him, warming her chilled skin, and she can count the freckles dusting his nose, and see the different colour greens in his eyes.

"I'm gonna kiss you," Wally whispers, leaning forward, and Artemis does the same, eyelids fluttering shut. And then they kiss.

It's soft, hesitant, and it's strange. Artemis is used to fierce kisses and biting mouths. She's used to the cold when Wally is _hot hot hot._ He leans forward more, hands resting on her hips, curling and pulling her closer. She doens't protest, only presses against him, hands raising to cup his face. SHe opens her mouth, allowing her tongue to slip out and run along Wally's lower lip. She tastes gingerbread and icing, but most importantly she tastes _him._

From then on, it's fast. Wally backs them into the washroom, shutting the door behind them and he presses her against the sink, she thinks dumbly, but she's past _thinking_ and she's _feeling._ Hands in his hair, his in hers, messing the curl up that she'd spent hours on.

She pulls away with a pop, chest heaving, lip pink and plump. Artemis smiles, and Wally does too.

"Merry Christmas?"

* * *

><p>They're not dating. To be perfectly honest, Artemis isn't sure <em>what<em> is going on with them, but Wally can't stop texting her and she doesn't really want him to stop.

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing?" Artemis leans against a wall, eyeing the rest of the team. They're hiding out in some sort of storage room Wally had found, waiting to be sent out. Kaldur and Robin are hovering over something on Robin's arm—probably hacking into the security cameras to watch the team of 'young offenders' as Batman had referred to them. He hadn't known <em>who<em> was in the group, only that they were led by Jinx.

"It looks like Jinx, Gizmo, Icicle Jr.—"

"_What?"_ Artemis snaps, pushing herself off the wall. All eyes slide to her, and she blanches, crossing her arms. "I mean, isn't Junior supposed to be in Belle Reve?"

Wally rolls his eyes, and then everyone's shoulders relax slightly, except Robin, who continues to look at her strangely.

"Yeah," Robin nods slowly, turning back to the gauntlet. "But so are Tommy and Tuppence, and they're here too."

"Awesome," Artemis groans, leaning back against the wall. M'gann makes her way over, Zatanna quick to follow. They smile at her, and she smiles back slowly.

Robin's brows furrow, and he looks towards the door, swearing immediately, "The tape is on a loop-,"

The door crashes open with a fizz of pink energy, and the pink-haired villainess stands there with a grin. A boy with mechanical legs strapped to his back crawls forward, grin on his face, goggles covering his eyes. "You snot-pickers thought you could out hack _me?"_

Robin throws something, and they launch into attack.

Artemis is about to notch an arrow when a cool hand grips her from behind, arm winding around her waist, hand over her mouth, pulling her away from the others. She kicks, boots hitting something hard. Artemis knows who's holding her, and he's about to get an arrow up his stupid, icicle _ass._

The room she's pulled in has the door shut immediately, and she's pushed against a wall, wrists iced to the metal. "Stay here," Cameron says, eyes pleading, and Artemis shouts at him, words tumbling out of her mouth almost faster than Wally can eat. Cameron takes a deep breath and ices her mouth shut as well.

"Seriously, Arty," he hisses, moving close to her. "They _know you._ Tuppence and Jinx'll tear you apart if they recognize you. It's better that you stay here. And…" his eyes meet hers, so blue that she thinks maybe he could get out. Maybe he could be _good_ with eyes so kind. "…I'll see you around."

He's gone moments later, and Artemis shrieks, lips bleeding from trying to talk through the piece of ice covering her lips, pulls, _mentally yells_ for the others, hoping they'll notice she's missing.

They do, eventually, and Wally speeds in the room, cowl half ripped off and bite mark on his chin. Artemis raises an eyebrow, eyes narrowing, and Wally shrugs, speeding toward her, vibrating his hand against her makeshift manacle, melting the ice holding her to the wall.

She slips a little, boots hitting the ground loudly, and she frowns at Wally's chin again, wondering who it was that did that. She wouldn't put it past Gizmo to fight dirty, but she could also hear Tuppy's Southern drawl, fingers locking around Wally's thin neck and _biting him_. Wally covers her mouth with his hand, grin on his face as he vibrates the ice away.

"A little chapped?" He asks her, dropping his hand and rubbing his face. "Your lips are bleeding."

"Who bit you?" She asks on impulse, eyes narrowing.

Wally shrugs again, turning away from her with a smirk. "That Jinx girl. She reminds me of you a little. Anyway, we got them in custody, so let's go."

Artemis nods, rubbing the back of her neck, wondering _why_ it was so important.

The other room is frosty and pink magic still sparks every few moments, but the villains are tied tight and—

"I thought you said you had them in custody?" Artemis hisses, turning partially so all they can see is the side of her. Wally frowns at her, eyebrows dipping.

"They are—we're waiting for the League to come and—"

"Well, well." Artemis' back stiffens, her heart pounds, and she turns to look at the speaker, Jinx, who is grinning. "Looks like the prodigal daughter returns."

"Lame," Gizmo comments sulkily, but his eyes are goggle-less and trained on Artemis as well.

"I thought it smelled like traitor," Jinx murmurs, lips turning up in a grin. "How ya doin', Arty?"

The Team turns, eyes wide with confusion. Next to her, Wally stiffens, turning to look at her with narrowed eyes.

Swallowing, Artemis turns to Jinx, spine straight, facial expressions controlled. "I'm surprised you know my name, whore. But then again, I'm not surprised. That's probably all Cameron called out when you were fucking him like the cheap little slut you are."

Jinx's eyes flash, but they do nothing more. The collars around each of their necks keep them from using their powers.

"Artemis," Kaldur steps forward, eyes dark and dangerous like she'd never seen before. "What is going on?"

"She didn't tell y'all?" Tommy Terror barks out a laugh, throwing his head back. "Y'all are dumber than I thought."

Artemis feels everything falling apart. She feels everything ripping at the seams, everything she's worked for, everything she's achieved, disappearing before her eyes. Robin steps forward, looking at her, and she can almost imagine what he's thinking, _Traitor, Mole._

But, to her surprise, Robin grins, tilting his head at Tommy, "Did you really think she didn't _tell us?_ We've known for ages, you idiot."

Silence rings out, and Artemis can hear her heart beating, she can hear her blood rushing. She can hear Wally vibrating with rage, muttering under his breath. But most of all, she can hear the laughter bubbling in Jinx`s throat.

"Just wait until daddy finds _that_ out."

The sorceress wasn't the one who had spoken. Instead, dropping from the rafters, is Jade. She holds her sai up, and from the tone of her voice, Artemis can tell she's grinning.

"Don't think for a second that the Shadows aren't watching, little girl," she laughs, and behind her, Jinx is grinning. "We protect our own."

People drop, all in black, and they attack the Team. Jade launches forward, sai flying as she attempts to hit Artemis. Wally falls next to her, head hitting the ground with a dull thud, but Artemis pays him no mind, fists flying as she tries to connect with Jade's face.

"Fall," Jade hisses, grabbing Artemis' hair and tugging, "fall and I'll leave. Artemis _fall."_

Artemis falls.

* * *

><p>Mount Justice is quiet when they return.<p>

After she had…fallen, Jade had called off her forces, retreating almost immediately and bringing Jinx, Tuppence and Cameron, along with the rest of their little team with her. Robin had immediately gone to Artemis, and she knew Batman had told him everything.

"Don't worry about them," Robin had muttered, eyes trailing after Zatanna as the Team stalks away from them, toward M'gann's bioship. They'd called the League and told them assistance hadn't been necessary. "They'll understand eventually. I won't let them kick you off the Team."

Artemis doesn't care if she's off the Team. Them getting their asses kicked today? That was _her_ fault. Them not catching the group of mini villains? All her fault.

"They'll hate me, _Wally_ will hate me." She looks at Robin, eyebrows furrowing. "How can you not hate me?"

"You can't choose your family," He shrugs, small smile on his face. "But you can choose to do something good with your life, and that's what you're doing."

Artemis is quiet for a few minutes until the reach the bioship. She turns to Robin, hugging him tightly and muttering, "Thanks, Boy Wonder."

"Anytime," he grins, pushing her away and waving her up into the ship.

* * *

><p>"My dad is Sportsmaster."<p>

The Team doesn't say anything, but Artemis watches them stiffen, mouths open, and most of all she notices the way Wally's jaw tightens and the way he won't meet her eyes.

"My sister is Cheshire," she mutters, legs weak and knees shaking as she stands before them. She's never had to admit things like this before. Not to herself. "My mom was…she covered for my dad and she was put in jail, and my sister, she left when I was nine and my dad decided it was a good time to start training me. And I—"

She swallows, remembering blood on her hands and in her hair and the sound of a knife against skin. "I was forced to do horrible, _horrible_ things. He made me hurt people; innocent people, and I—I thought I could learn to like it, like Jade did, but I couldn't. Not—not watching that man bleed out and thinking about the kids he left or the wife he had. And I tried to get away, more than anything, I tried to leave. But he'd find me. He's find me and he would hit me and break things—I learned to live with it. And then my mom got out of jail and—and Batman came to my apartment and well. You know the rest."

M'gann is the first person to move, standing slowly and making her way to Artemis, clinging to her tightly, and Artemis holds her just as fiercely, fingers digging into her green shoulders. Something works its way up her throat, into her eyes and mouth and she lets it out.

Tears blur her vision, stain M'gann's blue cardigan, and rub her throat raw, but they don't stop for a long time. Slowly, the Team makes their way toward her. Kaldur, Zatanna, Conner and Robin, all taking her into their arms. All except Wally.

She can see a patch of orange hair, bright through her tears, and its gone moments later.

* * *

><p>She finds him on the beach, laying on his back and watching the sky, eyebrows drawn together. Artemis almost wants to turn away, to flee, but she doesn't because he stiffens, eyes sliding to her still figure before darting back to look at nothing. "What do you want?"<p>

"Why're you angry? The rest of the team isn't-"

"Did the rest of the Team tell you they weren't? No, I don't think they did."

"Wally-" she begins, but is cut off when he sits up, pulls his knees to his chest, and glares at her.

"I trusted you," he begins, arms tightening around his legs. "_We_ trusted you. And you betrayed that trust."

"I didn't-" Artemis says because she isn't a traitor. No matter what anyone says, Artemis Crock has never been a traitor. She's never told her father anything about the Team-he doesn't know she's _on_ the Team, as far as she knows. She's never told the _League_ anything about the Shadows because she doesn't _know_ anything. "Wally I've never, ever betrayed you guys. I promise, okay?"

"Your promises mean next to nothing right now."

She almost wants to sit on the ground next to him on the hard, cold sand. But she refrains. She wants to say _I'm sorry_ but it doesn't seem like it would mean anything to him. It probably wouldn't. "Everyone else trusts me, Wally. Everyone believes me. Why don't you?"

Wally stands so abruptly that Artemis backpedals, barely steadying herself as he speeds in front of her, eyes blazing. "I _tried to trust you._ I was your friend, Artemis. But I don't like being friends with someone who-who lets her assassin sister go free, who lies about being related to a fucking _murderer._ I like being friends with people who I can trust. And you're not one of them. I thought after the-after the training exercise and Christmas that maybe..." he shakes his head, tugging at his hair with a hand. It's getting longer, hanging over his cowl when he runs.

"Maybe _what_, Wally?" She needs to know what he was going to say. She needs to know she hasn't _ruined_ everything.

He deflates a bit, but the fire doesn't leave his eyes. "When you died I thought-I wanted so _badly_ for you to be alive. I wanted you to-I kept holding out and hoping that you'd be in that damn Mothership. And you weren't. I don't know..._why_ I felt like that. I don't know why I like you. But it had to take losing you to realize that I liked you."

"That's what everyone was talking about," Artemis murmurs, eyes widening, heart beating fast in her chest.

"Yeah well," Wally shrugs, turning away from her, distant, cold. "Feelings change fast, I guess."

"What does that mean?" She snaps, worry pooling in her gut. "Wally you can't be mad at me for this. I-I had not control over this-"

"_YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US,"_ He explodes, face red with anger and the cold winds. "You could have _said something._ Did Megan tell you that your dad almost impaled her? Or did Kaldur tell you that your stupid, crazy sister poisoned him with jelly fish toxin? Or maybe, if _Roy_ were on the team, you'd know that your weirdo sister has been _following him._ That she almost blew him off a _roof!"_

"_That's not my fault!"_ Artemis yells, shoving Wally with as much force as she can muster. He slips, falling in the sand. "I haven't spoken to my sister in _years._ I talked to her the night I let her go-because I-I missed her, and I wanted to know what was going on and then-she blackmailed me and I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk losing my spot on this Team or _your_ goddamn _trust._"

"Well it's not like you have it now," Wally says, eerily calm. He stands from the ground, wiping his jeans with his calloused palms and walking past her. "Try not to stab me in the back on your way inside."

She stays on that beach a little longer, watching the waves hit the sand and wishing she wasn't such an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure when the next chapter will come out. Please review~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Keep Prying Eyes Away

**Rating/Warnings: **T for gore and mention of abortion.

**Word Count: **2,368

**Character(s):** Artemis Crock, Wally West, Paula Crock, Lawrence Crock, Jade Nguyen, Billy Batson and the Gang.

**Pairing(s):** Wally/Artemis

**Summary:** You're young and it's hard.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Alright here is the chapter I've neglected! I finally got some inspiration. This is supposed to be the end, but I extended it and decided to make it four parts instead. There isn't a lot of fluff in this one or idk maybe there is? But anyway, there are mentions of abortion, but only like one thing, so if you're not comfortable with that, I'm sorry. There isn't much here, but hopefully it's enough to hold you all off for a while!

* * *

><p>(<strong>you're sixteen and you've made it this far<strong>)

Her legs are sore, her arms are tired, and she's happy the day is almost over.

The clock on the opposite wall ticks on by, 8:15, 8:30, 8:45. It's not until nine o'clock that she allows herself to feel relief. Artemis grabs her things from the back, says good-bye to her friends, and leaves MacDonald's smelling like French fries and ass.

She knows she doesn't have a mission tonight, and since she's been forbidden from patrolling Gotham and she doesn't have a way to Star, she'll suffer through a long, awkward dinner with her mom while Paula tries to make conversation and fails, and then Artemis will go into her room and stare at the ceiling for eight hours until sleep finally takes her away.

Except, knowing her mother and _knowing_ that she's trying, Artemis will likely walk in to a birthday cake sitting on the kitchen counter, icing melting off because their air conditioner broke and the house is always too hot even in the winter. It'll sit there decorated in colours she hates and a flavor she can't stand and she'll have to sit through it because she owes her mom that.

But to her surprise, the house is not filled with small balloons and a piece of shit cake her mom threw together. It's filled with a Team and a wolf.

(Which is weird since mom is _so_ allergic to dogs.)

They yell _"SURPRISE!" _At her, and Artemis fights back the stinging in her eyes and the heat on her cheeks. She pretends like she isn't wearing her grungy McDonald's uniform and that her hair isn't a mess.

Everyone is smiling, even Wally, and Artemis can't help but smile back. Her cheeks feel looser than they have in weeks, and the weight on her chest is gone for the moment.

"Artemis," her mother calls, and Artemis turns to see a grin on her face, arms held out wide. This seems like a dream, or a trick of her imagination, and she doesn't want to believe what's happening, but she can't help it. Artemis walks to her mother, dropping to her knees and hugging her mother tightly, smelling like fries and cheese.

The night goes nicely and they all sit around and watch scary movies on Artemis' piece of shit TV, and for a little while they're like normal teenagers doing normal teenage things.

But then someone is knocking on the door and Paula is answering, letting out a small noise that only Conner and Artemis hear.

Artemis turns quickly, ignoring Wally's hand on her thigh. And her heart stutters.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Jade grins with a smile Artemis remembers waking up to. A smile that walked out of her life and never looked back.

The Team is turning, staring at the woman at the door, and maybe they don't recognize her as Cheshire, but they see something and it unsettles Artemis. It makes her so nervous that she wants to puke.

Standing, pushing away from the couch, Artemis walks towards her, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm bringing presents," she says like this is obvious and a normal thing, but it's not and it's strange and _why_ is she doing it? "Now can I come in? I need to talk to both of you."

"Artemis?" M'gann asks, and Artemis turns, mustering a small smile at her friends.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Paula leads the way to her bedroom, allowing Jade and Artemis to go first. The door shuts behind her, and Artemis turns to her sister, arms crossed, Vietnamese falling from her tongue, _"What are you doing here?"_

_"Bringing presents,"_ Jade says again, mimicking Artemis' tone. She's speaking Vietnamese as well, and Artemis can't help but be grateful for that. The last thing she needs is Conner to hear them.

Paula is staring out the window, mouth pulled tight. Lines around her eyes seem deeper, and Artemis watches Jade stare at them. "_Also, a proposition."_

_"What?"_ Artemis asks because a proposition from Jade can mean two things, and both aren't good.

_"Well _I_ don't know what it is," _she snaps, hands on her hips, the cards in her hand bending. "_But dad sent it, so you know it's not good."_

_"Don't tell me you didn't look at it."_

_"I _didn't."

_"Girls,"_ Paula interrupts, shooting them a glare. Jade stiffens, and Artemis can even feel a shiver run up her spine. She's only seen that glare once in her life, the first time dad hit Jade. Paula had been so angry that she'd kicked him out for a week,

_"Whatever. Here," _she shoves the cards into Artemis' waiting hands, scowling. "_I'll see you around, kid."_

Instead of leaving through the window, Jade turns, pulling open the door and exiting out into the hall. "Happy Birthday, Artemis."

With a shaking hand, Artemis drops the box onto her dresser, deciding she'll leave it for later.

* * *

><p>Wally is the last one to leave that night, which surprises Artemis because she was under the impression that he hated her lying guts. Which is totally okay, because he maybe has a right to be?<p>

He corners her in the kitchen when she has her back turned. Artemis knows he's coming up behind her. She can feel the shift in the air, the slight footsteps on the tiled floors. It gives her goose bumps when he breathes against her neck.

She doesn't face him.

"Should you be leaving?" It doesn't sound angry or annoyed. Almost afraid and Artemis wants to kick herself or hell, kick _him_ for making her into this weak little girl.

Hands rest on either side of her, knuckles losing colour as Wally grips the counter tightly. He doesn't seem angry, but she can't be too sure. She contemplates turning around, but he's flush against her, and she just-

"I was wrong. All that stuff I said—it wasn't right."

"How do you figure?" She asks, because Wally isn't forgiving and he can hold grudges almost as well as a thirteen year old girl.

He doesn't speak for a long time. Almost too long and Artemis would be terrified of what he's about to say, but she's tired and just wants him to get it over with.

"Someone told me once that holding grudges only hurts the people you love," he says finally, and Artemis can hear him swallow. It's unsettling; the way his voice wavers and how his hands clench and unclench against the counter. "And it hurts you in the process. So maybe I overreacted, and I know you probably hate me but I don't-…I don't _hate you._ And I think maybe you should know that."

And here she goes with the teary-eyes. Artemis thinks maybe turning around his a good idea now, but she can't bring herself to do it. Not with him right there, apologizing and forgiving and being so fucking _un-Wally._

"God you really know how to be dramatic, don't you?" She laughs, cheeks heated and palms sweating. _Turn, turn, turn girl._

She turns, coming face to face with Wally. He's smirking, eyes bright, cheeks matching hers. "I'm all about the drama. Wait—that doesn't sound right—"

"It's alright," she says and smiles and kisses him.

* * *

><p>The package Jade dropped off has a little note on the cover with <em>To the Birthday Girl<em> written on it. Little hearts outline the _birthday girl_ part and Artemis burns it with a lighter.

Inside is where the goods are. There is another little card, with the words; _I can kill them faster than you can find a new boy, doll._ And pictures of Wally sleeping.

Artemis pukes.

* * *

><p>When she was little Artemis decided she`d never fall in love. She watched her mom cry herself to sleep over a man that probably didn`t love her and she watched her father betray that same woman.<p>

Artemis saw Jade`s many conquests and her downfalls and too many abortion clinics. Love is too hard. Love isn't _kind_ or _nice_ or wonderful. It`s a pain in the goddamn ass, and if she's lucky she'll never have to suffer like her mother or Jade.

(Falling in like with Wally isn't as bad as love, she decides).

* * *

><p>Billy is probably the most adorable little kid she's ever met and both she, M'gann and Zatanna deem him King of Mount Justice.<p>

It's basically a big fuck you to Batman, who had claimed Billy couldn't be a part of their team since he had League duties, and although Billy cringes when Artemis tells him that, using harsh language, his cheeks darken and he hugs her.

She thinks maybe Wally is a little jealous now that they're kind of maybe dating and all she does is hang out with Billy, but she doesn't mind. Billy reminds her of _her_ in some ways. He's slightly lost and maybe a lot sad under his happy smile.

"They treat me like a child," he tells Artemis one night while they're on a mission. He's holding back a branch for her so she can walk forward, and Artemis sighs.

"You should let them, Billy; you're only a kid once."

"You sound old," he murmurs, hovering at her back.

"Sometimes I feel like it."

* * *

><p>Wally's hands are smooth, which is strange because maybe he uses too much hand lotion (she's seen that creepy ass stack of lotion in his bedside table!) but she likes it because hers are calloused and scarred, and it's a nice contrast.<p>

When he runs those hands down her sides, teases the edge of her jeans, dipping lower, she especially likes them.

* * *

><p>Batman says, "I'll deal with it," and allows Wally to stay at the Cave until Sportsmaster has been arrested.<p>

Artemis feels relieved, but if he can find Wally there oh god, he can find him anywhere, right?

* * *

><p>M'gann gives Artemis her white hand, red eyes huge and long red hair tied up in a high ponytail that rivals Artemis'.<p>

"This isn't even _me,"_ she whispers, gritting her teeth, holding back her tears. "I hate not being me, Artemis. I hate talking out loud and I hate being Megan. I want to be me."

Artemis knows and she hugs M'gann because that's what sisters do.

* * *

><p>Sometimes when she's fighting, that familiar bloodlust hits her so hard that she aches for blood on her hands and in her mouth and staining her face. She wants to hurt something so badly that she loses control for a moment.<p>

Wally questions her one night. They'd snuck into the showers and were cleaning themselves up from the previous mission. Blood and mud are staining her hair, and Wally runs his fingers through her tangles, occasionally pulling too hard but Artemis doesn't say anything.

"You're like…I mean, it's amazing, beautiful, actually," he laughs and runs his fingers down her sides, missing the glare she shoots him. "But it's really terrifying."

"I'm sorry," she mutters, turning to him and resting her forehead against his shoulder. He's got a few scrapes on his chest and legs, but other than that he's fine.

"Don't be." His hands tighten around her and she thinks he knows her more than she knows herself sometimes.

* * *

><p>It's late one night when her cell phone rings, and for a minute Artemis thinks Wally ate before he went to sleep again and now he's too hyper to <em>fucking sleep<em>, but the number is unknown, and gets a sinking feeling in her gut.

She answers hesitantly, staring at her ceiling. "Hello?"

There's a cough, a sputter, and maybe something dripping. "Hang up," the voice rasps, and she recognizes it as Jade's.

"Wha-?"

She doesn't get a chance to say anything else, because someone speaks over her.

"We're going to play a little game, Artemis."

* * *

><p>"He has my <em>sister,"<em> she yells, eyes blazing and hands curled into fists. She's never wanted to hurt someone as badly as she wants to now. Her father is torturing her sister. He's _killing her._

"I understand that," Batman answers her calmly, hands clasped behind his back. The Team is behind her, and her mother is next to her. Paula is holding the arms of her wheelchair so tightly that Artemis thinks she'll break them. But she hasn't said a word, and Artemis _needs_ her to. She needs her to say something because maybe the adults will listen to her.

"But it's obviously a trap, and you going there will only result in more bloodshed."

"So _what?"_ She yells, stomping forward so she's toe-to-toe with Batman. There are gasps around her, but Artemis ignores them. "So I let her die, is that it? I let my _sister-_the only one I have—_die_ because you think it's too dangerous? I don't know about you, but I'm not going to let my sister die because you fucking _said no."_

Batman's glaring now, mouth turned down in a frown.

"If it were any of them," she jerks her head to the League members that had shown up, "you'd do it. You'd save them. But because it's her—because it's _Cheshire_—you're going to let her die. You'll let him kill her."

He doesn't say it outright, but she knows that he's thinking it. He agrees with her.

Tears don't sting at her eyes like she thought they would. She's not sad, she's pissed _off._ How can he do this? How can he—

"You're no better than him," someone says, and Artemis turns stiffly, eyeing her mother.

Paula is shaking, her eyes sharp and angry. "You're going to hurt them just like he did."

Batman steps away from Artemis, cape billowing slightly. His frown is a scowl now. "I'm not risking this Team's life to save an assassin."

"Then Artemis won't be risking her life to work on this Team," Paula says almost cheerfully, angry eyes turning to Artemis. "Come on, Artemis. We're going home."

Her friends gape at her, and the League members are frowning. And Billy just looks sad.

Artemis feels that familiar bloodlust rise in her stomach and she wonders what it would be like to choke the life out of her father.


End file.
